Only One
by neverletgo.xo
Summary: What really happened when Damon and Elena went to Georgia? And what were their consequences when they returned to Mystic Falls? Better than summary , read and review! Damon/Elena
1. I'll Be Right Beside You

I woke up and was confused. My head was pounding and I felt like crying. The last thing I remembered was seeing a picture of Katherine on Stefan's dresser and leaving. I started driving and there was a man in the middle of the road then I crashed. I opened my eyes and noticed the earth speeding by, was I in a car? Why the hell was I in a car? I lifted my head and noticed Damon. He was singing along to the radio. He turned to me and smirked.

"Damon?" I asked confused.

"Well good morning Elena." He said still smirking.

"Where are we?" I asked. My head was starting to spin. I felt like I was about the vomit. Damon eyed me suspiciously. "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously, leaning towards me with his hand extended.

"I'm fine." I said, unsure of why he was so concerned. "You didn't answer me, where are we?" I asked again starting to get annoyed.

"Were in Georgia, of course." He said with his smirk appearing again.

"Georgia? What the hell are we doing in Georgia? Why would you bring me to Georgia?" I asked getting worried. "We have to go back my car .. there was a accident .. I hit someone .. but they got back up? Was he a - ?" I asked not wanting to say it out loud.

"As far as I could tell, yes he was." Damon said his smirk disappearing completely.

"What about Jenna and Jeremy?" I said getting worried again, "And Caroline and Matt? We have to go back!" He turned to me and looked deep into my eyes then turned up the radio. He wasn't listening to me. "Damon," I said starting to feel something in my throat, "Damon," I said again clasping my hand over my mouth. He looked at me and took in my expression then started to pull over.

I reached for the door but Damon was already there opening it. He extended his arm and guided me out of the car. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bent over and felt the foam liquid running from my mouth. It tasted disgusting. Damon pulled my hair back for me while I let it all out. When I was finished he let go of my hair and handed me a water bottle from the backseat. I chugged it down trying to get ride of the nasty taste it left in my mouth. Damon never took his eye off of me. He stared at me with worried eyes and finally took his eyes off me when I heard a familiar ringing. I searched for my phone in my pockets but couldn't find it. I eyed Damon while he pulled it out of his jacket.

"That's my phone." I said. He looked at me than turned away and answered it.

"Elena's phone." He said. "One second." He extended the phone towards me, "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you." I shook my head. I couldn't talk to him now, what would I say to him?

Damon put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah .. I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now." I heard Stefan yelling in the background. Damon glanced at me from the corner of his eye than started at the car. "Well you have a good day now, little brother." He smirked and pressed the end button. He handed me my phone and I put it in my jacket.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely.

"Fine, I guess. But, Damon, we really do need to go back. My car is still in the middle of the road and not to mention school .. " I trailed off.

"Don't worry about your car, I pulled it into a ditch, it should be fine. Plus, do you really want to go back so soon? To deal with your witchy friend and over protective vampire boyfriend?" He asked. Truth was I really didn't want to. Plus the problems would still be there when I got back, right?

"Will I be safe with you?" I asked.

He looked deep into my eyes and grabbed my shoulders, "Yes." He finally said.

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car." He stalked off towards the drivers side and closed the door. What was that suppose to mean? When I didn't move he honked the horn getting impatient. I slide into the passengers side and locked in my seat belt. He looked at me then hit the gas. It was a silent drive. We passed through a small town and finally stopped in front of a bar.

"Your taking me to a bar?" I asked suspiciously. "They're not going to let me in, Damon."

He looked at me like I was insane than signaled for me to follow him. When we walked inside the first thing I smelt was beer and smoke. It wasn't busy though. Most of the male were playing pool with a beer in their hand while some females were at the bar smoking and stuffing down tequila. Damon brushed by the biker dudes and walked up to a young women who he greeted as Bree. I tried brushing by the bikers but one man wouldn't let me by. Before I knew it I was outside again and against huge pipe lines. I started screaming, but a hand flew over my mouth. I hoped Damon heard me. I saw a dim light in the distance than less than five meters away I saw Damon's face.

"DAMON DON'T!" I screamed tears flooding down my cheeks. He looked at me with pain filled eyes and began walking towards me. Out of nowhere he was on the ground. The biker kept hitting him with a crowbar than poured gasoline on him. I jump down from the pipeline to help him but the man turned on me with red eyes.

"What the hell?" Damon said, trying to get up but was hit again. I kept screaming for him to stop but he kept pouring gasoline on him. My eyes filled with water until I couldn't see anymore. I screamed again than stepped towards them. The man turned to me again and shoved me away. I fell on my face. Damon kept cursing. I rolled on my back and tried to breathe.

"You killed her!" The man kept saying. "And now your going to die."

"Who the hell are you talking about!" Damon shouted.

"Lexi! Your killed her! You killed Lexi!" He yelled. I sat up and managed to get to my feet.

"You were Lexi's boyfriend?" I asked, trying to buy Damon time to get up. He didn't pay attention to me. "She told me you were human? Did she change you?"

"When you wanna be with someone forever, that's what you gotta do." He said glancing at me.

"She loved, she really did love you. She was good and that means your good. She wouldn't want you to turn into him." I said gesturing to Damon who was still struggling to get his balance. "Please .. " I began pleading. "Don't hurt him, Lexi wouldn't want you to hurt him." He kept a hard eye on Damon than dropped the crowbar. "Thank-you." I said, relieved.

"It wasn't for you, it was for Lexi." He shouted. He wiped away a tear from his eye an ran past me putting me off balance. I fell again. Damon crawled over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked, wincing.

"I'm fine." I said catching my breathe. I helped him up and took him around to the front of the bar where the car was parked. I helped him into the passenger side and I walked to the drivers side. I held out my hands for the keys. He looked at me unsure than finally gave the to me. I put the key inthe ignition and started the engine. He told me the directions to the nearest motel. I pulled into the parking lot and went to check into a room. When I got back to the car I helped Damon walk to the room. He went into the shower to wash off the gasoline while I began getting ready for bed. That's when I noticed, there was only one bed. Damon walked out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I said.

"Much better." He said smirking.

I sat on the bed beside him while he got under the covers. He looked at me. "Aren't you going to lay down?" He asked widening his smirk.

"I think I'll just take the floor." I said. I went to grab a pillow but he caught my hand. He got out from the covers and grabbed his pillow. He threw them on the ground. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Damon, it's fine I'll take the flo-" He put his finger on my lips. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face and I started feeling dizzy. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or awake but he softly pushed me onto the bed and covered me up. Than lightly kissed my forehead.

"Good night Elena." He whispered.

**This is my first story, please review and tell me what you think ! **

**:)**


	2. Leave It All to Me

_I was staring at myself in the mirror. My hair was curly and I was wearing an old floor lenght dress. I turned to the clock on the other side of the room. It was almost 6.30. Stefan would be there any moment. I looked back to myself at the mirror. My eyes were blood red and fangs started to replaced my teeth. I started to back away gasping. Than Katherine leapt at me._

I woke up with my heart racing. I looked around me confused. Than I replayed what happened the night before. I looked around the room again and noticed someone had turned on the T.V. It was 'The O.C'. Jenna would watch this everyday and sometimes she made me watch it with her. I took the covers off of me and relized I was sweating. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I noticed on the counter there was a stack of clothes folded neatly and a note.

_I thought you'd like to change. I should be back soon with breakfest._

_Damon._

I looked at the clothes and back to the note. I set the note down than went into the shower. When I got out I put on the fresh clothes, which seemed to fit me perfectly, than I walked into the room. Damon was sitting on the bed reading the newspaper. When he saw me come out he smirked at me.

"Morning Sunshine." He said winking.

"Good morning to you too." I said smiling politly. He put the paper down than walked towards me.

"I got you some breakfest." He said looked at the tray of food on the dresser. There was enough there for five people. He noticed me eyeing it skeptically. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I grabbed some of everything." He quickly said.

"Thanks. For the clothes too." I added. I went to sit in one of the two chairs and grabbed the eggs. I scarfted them down and than went for the pancakes. I didn't relized I was hungry. Damon quietly sat back down on the bed and flipped through the channels on the teleivsion. I looked at him and for the first time took in his face. His blue eyes popped out with his dark brown hair glisening in the sun beam coming through the curtains. I was able to see his muscles from underneath his shirt. When he turned his head I quickly looked at my food. Did he notice me looking at him? What if he did? I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"You better hurry." He said, "We have to leave soon." I started eating faster but I was too full to eat anything else. I leaned back in my chair and patted my stomach. I slowly got up and walked over to the side of the bed. I laid down and looked for patterns in the cieling.

_I was in my bedroom kissing Stefan on my bed. He slowly peeled my shirt off than I started to take his off. I took his shirt and flew it onto the ground, but when I looked at him again it wasn't Stefan. It was Damon. _

I woke up. I looked around me and saw Damon at the wheel of the car driving down the highway. He turned to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just had a .. weird dream." I stated.

"Was it about me?" He said with a smirk and winked at me. I shook my head and grinned trying to cover my uncomfort. "Too bad." He said sarcastically. He smiled at me than looked at the road. I turned on the radio and tried to think of something else. I turned to him.

"Why did you bring me to Georgia?" I asked.

"Comm'on Elena, your not the worst company in the world." He sat glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"No seriously, why'd you bring me to Georgia with you? Why didn't you take me to the hospital or something after the accident?" I asked suspisously.

"Well first of all, I have been around way longer than the doctors there and it was easy to tell you weren't going to die. Plus, your not the worst company in the world." He said holding my eyes with his. He looked away and I stared out the window. That didn't really answer why he didn't just bring me to Stefan or something. Stefan .. what am I going to say to him? Surly I wont beable to avoid him at home, never mind at school. This isn't going to go so well.

"Does Stefan know were in Georgia?" I asked. When I mentioned Stefan's name he tensed.

"Nope."

"Well, what does he know then?" I asked.

"He knows that you saw a picture of Katherine and left." He said. "He also knows your with me somewhere." He turned to me and smirked. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Damon pulled into a gas station and got out. He filled the tank full.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked.

"What do they have?"

"I couldn't tell you." He said with a smile forming on his face. He was opening my door in less than a second and unbuckling my seat belt. "Lets go check it out." He grabbed my hand and helped me from the car. His hand was warm and my hand fit perfectly inside it. It felt sorta .. nice to be holding hands with Damon. It felt almost natural. He saw me looking at our hands then quickly let go and ran to open the door for me.

"Why don't you look for a drink or a snack while I pay." He said pushing me towards the back of the store. I watched him apporch the cash register and pay the man for the gas. I looked in the back fridges for something to drink. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Damon still paying. He began to turn around. I quickly looked back at the different bottles of pop, juice, and some green thing. I decided to go with a pepsi. I opened the fridge and took one. When I turned around Damon was staring at me. He gracfully walked towards me.

"Is that all you want?" He asked politly.

"Yeah, this should do." I said. I still wasn't able to get his face out of my thoughts. He gentally took the bottle from my hand and went to pay for it. He signaled me to follow and we left the store. He handed me my drink and opened the door for me. I began opening my pop and dropped the lip. I reached to get it but a hand already beat me there. Damon stared up at me with his brown eyes and smirked. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I started getting dizzy. He handed me to lid and started the car. I leaned back in my seat and tried to make my surroundings stop spinning. I opened a window and looked at the bright blue sky. I glanced at Damon from the corner of my eye. He wasn't paying any attention to the road. He was staring into space leaning backwards onto his seat. His head slowly turned to me and than he looked back at the road. It wasn't much longer until I saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Thank you." He said. I stared at him and wondered what he was talking about. "You saved my life last night." He didn't turn to look at me. Instead he kept his eyes straight on the road. I was shocked and overwhelmed. Was Damon Salvator thanking me? "It means alot to me. So thank you." I still couldn't find words. Damon was thanking _me?_

"Your welcome." I managed to say. We pulled up the long and narrow driveway to Salvator mansion. I tighten. I still wasn't sure if I was ready to face Stefan. "Damon?" I barly whispered. He looked at me. "I don't know .. " I wasn't sure about anything right now. What was I going to say? What was he going to say? Damon stopped the car and was at the passenger door. He opened it and knelt down.

"It's going to be okay." He said grinning. "Stefan will tell you everything. If he doesn't I'll tell you." He stared intenivly at me. "But if he loves you, like I think he does, he'll not take that chance of losing you." Damon's voice got lower while he mentioned Stefan's name. "I know I wouldn't." He said in a whisper so low, I wasn't sure he said it. I tried to relax. I put my head back and rubbed my temples. I looked at Damon. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me from the car and led me into the mansion.

"Damon, look I-" I turned around to see him but .. he'd already disappeared. I followed down the hallway until I reached the stairs. I lazily climbed them one by one. I went down another hallway until I came to Stefan's room. I lighty tapped on the door. When no one answered I creaked it open and saw Stefan with his head in his hands.


	3. You Belong With Me

Stefan lifted his head. He looked as if he hadn't slept. I stood in the doorway unsure of what to do or say. He began to stand up and I automatically tensed.

"Elena." He barely whispered. He walked towards me cautiously. He extended his arm and took half a step towards me. I stepped back and glared at him.

"Why do I looked like her Stefan?" I asked clenching my teeth.

"I'm not completely sure. Please just sit down and I'll tell you everything." He took another half a step towards me and touched my arm. I quickly pulled it away and stepped half a step backwards. "Elena" He breathed. I continued to glare at him. Why wouldn't he have told me about her? That I looked like her.

"Is that why you asked me out? Because I look like her?" I said.

"Trust me Elena. You may look like her but you are nothing like Katherine." I wasn't able to tell whether he was telling the truth or lying. I turned my head feeling my tears betray me. "Elena, please?" He asked pleadingly. He once again held out his hand. I stared at it for a long moment. I looked at his eyes peering into me. I walked passed him and went to look out the window. I turned to face Stefan.

"When did you realize that, Stefan?" I asked getting angry. "When we met? After our first kiss?" I said with my tears streaking down my cheeks. He took a step forward than stopped. "Tell me Stefan!" I shouted. I wiped my tears than crossed my arms.

"Before I met you." He said quietly. "The same day your parents .." He trailed off. What was he talking about?

"You were there?" I asked.

"I was near by, hunting, when I heard the crash. I went as fast as I could." He took another step closer to me. "I tried to save your father but .. " He stopped.

"But what, Stefan?" I asked annoyed. But I felt I already knew why ..

"But .. he wouldn't let me until you were safe at a hospital." He kept his eyes on me. I turned towards the window and let my tears escape. When I looked back at him again he still was looking at me with concern. "Elena, I'm so sorry." He pleaded. My legs started to shake.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Elena you've been through so much .. " He started. He walked closer to me. I continued to back away until my back hit the window.

"What else is there, Stefan? Just say it!" I shouted.

"You .. you were adopted Elena." He finished reluctantly. My legs turned from jelly to numb. I couldn't feel them or any bone in my body. My mouth was hanging open staring at Stefan with shock. I was .. adopted? But-. That explains it. That explains everything. Why there wasn't birth certificate of me being born. There wasn't any hospital papers .. there wasn't anything. But Jenna .. she must know. But if I was adopted, who was my mother?

"Is Katherine my .. ?" How was I suppose to it? I looked just like her didn't I? I saw the picture of her.

"No. That means she would've had a child before she turned." He said raising his head.

"But then .. who .. ?" I trailed off. Who was my mother than? What was Stefan saying?

"Elena, I'm so, so sorry. I was waiting to tell you for another time but .. " He said.

"How long did you know, Stefan?" I asked erasing my tears from my face.

"I wasn't certain until three days ago." Three days? He didn't tell me? "I'm so sorry, Elena." He whispered.

"No Stefan," I said. "I'm sorry. I can't handle this. I need time to think. Please just .. I need some time away from all this." I finished. I started to walk to his door, expecting him to try and stop me but, he didn't. I continued to walk down the hallway and out the front door. I realized I didn't have a car. I began walking up the driveway. It started raining by the time I reached the road. I'd been walking for approximately twenty minutes. Not one car had gone by and it was still raining. I heard something coming up the road. When I turned to look I was blinded by headlights. The blue mustang come to a rolling stop in front of my and Damon rolled down a window. He stared at me than smirked.

"Wanna umbrella?" He asked.

"Maybe a car and dry clothes and a new life would be good too, thanks." I said and started walking again. I wasn't in a mood for jokes right now.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said getting out of the car. "Why so glum?" He said with a mocking face. He started laughing. I turned away from him. "Well someone isn't in a good mood." He said still following me. I tried ignoring him but he grabbed my arm gently and made me face him. He stared into my eyes seriously. "Is everything okay?" He asked. I felt water swelling up in my eyes and they over flowed. I stood there crying putting my head in my hands. Damon wrapped his arms around me tightly and swayed back and forth. I continued to cry until the tears ran dry. He finally unwrapped his arms and grabbed my hands away from my face.

"It's going to be alright." He said quietly. "After a couple days this will be silly." He continued, trying to comfort me. But he was wrong. This wasn't going to blow over. My life was just changed in less than ten minutes. I'd learned the man I loved maybe in love with someone else, and because of that I may have lost him forever, I was living a lie my whole life, my parents didn't love me enough to keep me around. This was just suppose to blow over? Right, cause thats going to happen.

"It's not going to just blow over." I said. "What happened back there is going to stick to me for the rest of my long miserable life!" I screamed.

Damon let go of my hands and held either side of my checks.

"Listen to me," He started. "Just because you lost one love doesn't mean you wont be able to love again. You weren't living a lie. No one ever told you how to live your life or how to be Elena Gilbert. And last, maybe your parents only did what they did because thats what was best." He stared intently into my eyes. He was making sense. But I didn't want to here it. I hugged him. He was right. He wrapped his arms around me rested his chin on my head. He let go after a couple seconds.

"What do you say we get you home and into nice dry clothes, hmmm?" He said. I nodded my head and we lead me back to the car. I jumped in the passenger seat while he started the engine. Before I knew it we were infront of my house. Damon turned off the engine and stared at me. When I looked at him he reached back into the backseat and got a plastic bag with my gasoline stainned clothes. I set it on my lap, trying to stall. What was I going to say to Jenna? Did she know I was adopted? She just have. But did Jeremy know?

"It's going to be okay, Elena." Damon said, reaching out to pat my leg. I undid my seatbelt and slowly opened the door.

"Thank you." I said when I'd gotten out of the car. "For everything I mean."

"Your welcome." He said, winking. I closed the car door and slowly walked up to the porch. I turned and waved to Damon when I reached the door and watched him drive away.

* * *

**Well Stefan and Elena aren't doing so well lately. Too bad. Haha, not. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and thanks also for your amazing reviews. I'm in the progress of writing the fourth chapter so hopefully I'll be able to get it done over the weekend or maybe even tonight. And sorry about the short chapter, I'll try making the next ones longer. Thanks again and keep sending in your awesome reviews!**


	4. Cross My Heart and Hope To Die

I set the plastic bag on the table and closed the door behind me. I heard someone running upstairs than I saw Jenna appear at the top of the stair case. She ran down the stairs and looked at me in disbelief.

"How could you do that Elena? Just run off? You never called and you weren't answering?" She said. I knew she was far from being done so I stood there and pretended to listen and take offence from what she was saying. Than I remembered...

"Did you know I was adopted?" I asked. I must have taken her by surprise. She stopped talking and stared at the ground.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked quietly.

"Does it matter? Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" I asked trying not to raise my voice. I stood there and waited for her to answer me. When she finally looked at my eyes her cheeks were on fire. I kept looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Your mother was going to tell you before ..." She trailed off.

"So what? Just because my mom died you weren't going to tell me?" I pushed in disbelief. Jenna stared at me hard.

"That's not what I said Elena. And I was going to tell you. I was just... waiting for the right moment." She bowed her head again while her cheeks went up in flames. I grabbed the bag and pushed past her.

"Elena," She called after me. "Elena!" She called. I ignored her and slammed my bedroom door. I threw the plastic bag on my bed and fell back beside it. I stared at the ceiling and looked for different patterns. I got up and went behind the picture frame above my headboard. I moved it to the side to retrieve my journal, but it wasn't there. I started panicking and I raced around my bedroom. I looked in my dresser drawers and in my desk. I didn't find it. I heard a tap on the door.

"Jenna, I don't want to talk about it right now, please just leave me alone." I said frustrated.

"It's not Jenna." Said a muffled voice. "It's Jeremy." I looked at my door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy, it's opened." I watched Jeremy slowly open the door and he looked around my room noticing the mess of clothes scattered everywhere.

"What's going on here?" He asked suspiciously. He picked up one of my shirts from the floor and threw it onto my dresser.

"I lost something." I said. I threw my comforter on the ground and checked between my mattresses. Where did I put it?

"Oh?" Said Jeremy. He casually sat on my bed and eyed my while I frantically searched for my journal.

"Yeah, uhm .. Have you seen it anywhere?" I asked.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"My journal. I can't find-" I stopped looking and watched Jeremy staring at me. "Did you need something?" I asked. He shook his head and started blinking.

"Uhm no it's fine, I can wait. You're busy." He quickly got up from my bed and practically ran from my room slamming my door in the process.

"Okay?" I said to myself. I kept searching for an hour, but still didn't find it. I reluctantly went down stairs to look. I checked the living room and the kitchen, but still didn't find it.

"Jenna?" I called. No answer. "Jenna?" I called again. I heard rattling in the kitchen. I slowly walked towards it. "Jenna?" I repeated just before I turned into the kitchen. I screamed when someone abruptly knocked on the door. I ran to go answer it.

"Are you avoiding me?" Damon asked, marching into the house.

"Uhm, no?" I said. What was he talking about?

"Well you haven't been answering my calls?" He said staring at me. I felt my pockets for my phone. Surly enough I found it on silent.

"Sorry," I said. "I had it on silent, why? What do you need so badly?" I asked. Damon's head shot up and his nostrils flared. He was gone in a second.

"Damon?" I called. Than he appeared behind me.

"Was someone else here?" He asked. His nostrils kept flaring and his eyes never stayed still.

"Uhm, not that I know of. Jenna-" Than I remembered the kitchen. I ran towards it and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. But where was Jenna?

"Are you sure no one was let in?" He asked, his eyes still searching. "Where are Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Well I came downstairs and I heard something in the kitchen ... than you knocked." I said. "I saw Jeremy maybe an hour ago? Why, is something wrong?" I asked growing worried.

"I'm not sure, but I'm picking up a weird cent." He stopped and looked at my eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Elena, please try to remember. Did you notice anyone outside the house or did Jenna mention someone coming over?" I thought back to when I first came home, there was no one outside. I tried remembering when I was searching for my journal.

"Jenna was talking to someone, I figured it was Jeremy." I said still trying to think. Damon took one more look around the room than glanced at me.

"Let's go." He said, letting go of my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him out the door. I almost fell twice, but his arm always caught me.

"Damon," I said. "Damon, wait. Where are we going? What about Jenna and Jeremy. We have to find them and make sure there okay." I tried resisting him but he kept pulling me along with him. "Damon." I said again.

"Elena, please."He said turning to stare at me. "Right now, you're my only concern." He said. "We'll go get Jenna and Jeremy after." He started pulling me along, again. He stopped after a couple more strides. He pushed me behind him and we slowly walked back towards the house. When we got to the porch he whispered to me, "Get in the house, now." What was he talking about? "Now, Elena." He said getting angry. I opened the door and ran inside holding it opened for Damon. His back was still to me and he was looking onto the street like someone was coming at him. He finally turned around and closed the door.

"Damon?" I asked. "What's going on?" We looked at each other for what seemed like hours. He finally broke the silence.

"Call Stefan." He said. "I'll be right back." Before I could ask him way, he was gone. I dialed Stefan's number.

"Stefan? Hi, it's Elena." I told him to come as soon as possible. The line went dead and there was a knock at the door. I went to open it. Stefan went marching into the house.  
"What's wrong?" He said looking at the stairs where Damon appeared.

"Someone was here." He started. "The cent is everywhere in the kitchen and Jeremy's room." Stefan walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Do you recognize it?" Damon asked.

"No." Stefan answered. "But ..." He and Damon exchanged glances. I looked back and forth from one another. Finally Damon looked at me.

"I'll be right back okay." He looked sternly at me and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me that whispered in my ear, "When I get back, I need to tell you something." Damon gave Stefan one last glance than he was gone.

"Damon, wait!' I shouted. I turned to Stefan. "Where is he going?" I asked. Stefan went closer to me.

"Where's he going, Stefan?" I repeated.

"He ..." Stefan began. "He needs to go take care of things."  
We stood there for a while until finally Stefan convinced me I needed to sit down. He put on a movie but I couldn't get my mind off of Damon. What if he got hurt? What if he didn't come back? What was the secret he and Stefan weren't telling me? What was it that Damon needed to tell me? All theses questions flooded my mind. When I woke up again someone was pulling back my hair.

"Elena ..." She said in a quiet voice. "Elena," She repeated. I opened my eyes. "Come on, Elena. You have to get ready for school." She got off my bed then left my room. I sat up. The last thing I remembered was Damon hugging me. I looked at my clock. I had less than an hour to get ready for school. Maybe Stefan would be at school. I could ask him what happened to Damon and if he was okay. I got up and flew into the shower. When I got out I got dressed and ran downstairs. Jenna had toast lying on the counter. I took a piece and sat down across from her.

"Jenna?" I asked. She looked up from her book and set down her coffee. "Where did you go last night?"

"I was with Jeremy. We went to dinner. I tried asking you but you said you didn't want to come." I stared at her. She didn't seem remotely mad about last night's conversation. About me skipping school and going to Georgia with Damon.

"Jenna, do you remember anything else from last night?" I asked, growing worried.

"You came home from school and went to your room to do your homework." She said smiling. I kept looking at her. "You're going to be late for school, Elena, get going." She said while gesturing to the clock. I stared at the clock too; I only had five minutes to make it to school. I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door. Whatever was happening with Jenna was going to have to wait. I needed to talk to Stefan.

When I finally made it to my seat the new history teacher just gave me with a stern look. I quickly looked at my notes. Halfway through the class I looked over my shoulder towards Stefan. I took out my phone and sent him a text saying, _what happened last night? Is Damon okay?_ I tried to stay calm while waiting for him to text me back. When he finally did it said, _I'll tell you after class._  
As soon as the bell rang for lunch I practically ran over to Stefan. "Stefan." I called after him. He looked up at me and grabbed my hand. He led me out of the classroom and into the hall. We went out the front doors into the parking lot. When he stopped walking. I pulled my hand away. "What happened last night, Stefan?" I asked.

"Someone was in your house, Elena." Stefan said looking down.

"When you say _someone_ ..?" I trailed off. Stefan only shook his head. "Do you know how they got in?"

"They must a used compulsion on Jenna or Jeremy. But Damon found them before... "Before they were killed, is what he was going to say."Damon compaulsed them both, so they don't remember anything." That explained Jenna's weird behavior.

"What about Damon?" I asked. "Is he okay? What happened after he compaulsed them?"

"He called me. Told me what had happened and that Jeremy and Jenna were on their way home. I stayed until they got there and I made sure you guys were safe for the night." He said staring at me. At the moment Caroline came rushing over to us.

"Hey Elena, Stefan." She said, smiling.

"Hey Caroline." I said trying my best effort to smile while Stefan nodded.

"So, are you two going to the 50's dance tonight?" She asked, jumping up and down in excitement. I looked at Stefan who was looking at me.

"Uhm, I thought that was Friday?" I said.

"Hello? Elena? Today is Friday?" She said staring at me like I'd lost my mind. "Oh, I have to go and talk to Matt, text you later," Caroline said, running off towards Matt.

I turned to Stefan. "So, Damon never called you back after that?" I asked. Stefan shook his head. I started feeling dizzy. "I have to go." I said while walking passed Stefan. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag.

When I finally got home I tried calling Damon, again. And again, I got his voicemail. "Hey, Damon, It's me Elena. Please call me back when you get this." I took the phone away from my ear than set it on the table. I turned around and there was a man. He walked slowly towards me. Than he leapt at me. His eyes turned red, and his face began to change form. I started screaming. Than I was thrown onto the couch and I heard shattering. I sat up. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Elena?" Damon said, appearing out of nowhere. I screamed than hugged him.

"Damon." I breathed. "Who was that?" I asked. Damon wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he might be the same guy who was here last night."  
Damon made me a tea and called Stefan. Stefan finally came and they talked about how to get him back.

"I say we just go hunt him down, now." Said Damon.

"We can't just do that. God knows where he actually is. Not to mention what we would do with Elena. He's been invited in, Damon." Stefan said sternly.

"You think I didn't know that." Damon said. "The dance." He said. "We go to the dance and than beat his sorry-."

"I'm not putting Elena in harms way, Damon. If we let our guard down for one minute." Stefan said, getting closer to Damon. Damon raised his hands and pushed Stefan away from him.

"I'm just saying. Like you said, little brother, he's been invited in." Damon looked at me.

"What would I have to do?" I said. If he was invited in than he could hurt Jenna and Jeremy.

"Easy, go to the dance. Look for anyone out of the odd, than kill them." Damon said, smirking. I considered the idea. All I'd have to do is stand there and wait for him to show, than we can kill him.

"I'll do it." I said. Stefan shook his head.

"Elena, you don't have to be brave. If you don't want to we can get him another way." Stefan said, turning to face me.

"But, I want to do it." I said.

"Than it's settled." Damon smirked. He went to sit in the car across from mine and put his feet onto the table. "We'll leave at ... six?"  
I went upstairs and got changed. I'd already had my outfit custom made by Jenna. I took it off its hook in the closet and quickly got dressed. I then went and fixed my hair. I went downstairs and we left for the dance.

By the time we got there to parking lot was already full. Damon helped me from the car and we all entered into the gym.

"Well this will be fun." Damon said into me ear. I looked at him and tried to smile. I saw from the corner of my eye Stefan throwing daggers at Damon. I touched his arm.

"Ready?" I asked. Trying to calm him. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand. But when Stefan took my hand all I could think about was how Damon had taken mine in Georgia. How warm it was and how perfect it fit into his. With Stefan... it felt... different. I tried not to register the fact that Damon never took his eyes off our hands.

"I'm going to grab some punch." I said to them. Stefan released my hand and I glanced at Damon from the corner of my eye while I walked passed him. When I got to the table I looked back at them and they searched every face on the dance floor. I turned back to the table. A man was in front of me, blocking my way.

"Excuse me." I said trying to squeeze by him. He turned around. I felt myself go into shock.

"Walk out the back doors, now. And don't get your little friends involved, either." He said. I turned and started walking as fast as I could. I looked at Damon and Stefan, but neither of them was looking my way. I threw open the doors and started running down the hallway. There were a set of doors at the end of the hallway, I began running faster. I pushed them opened but they were locked. I turned around and saw the figure walking towards me. I noticed the cafeteria door to my left. I ran and opened it as fast as I could. I threw the door closed behind me. I ran for the other set of doors across the room, but it was locked. I heard the doors being flown opened behind me. I turned and saw him coming towards me. I threw myself at the door, trying to open it. I tried kicking and pushing it, but I wasn't able to open it. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was thrown across a table. I landed hard on my back. I quickly got up and ran for the other doors, but I was stopped. I saw the man for the first time. He stared at me. Then his face changed and he leaned down to my neck. I screamed as loud as I could. Then he was off of me. The man got up and tried running for the other door.

"Wow, wow, wow. We don't want to kill you, we just want to talk." Damon said, standing in his was, holding a pointed stick. The man turned around and tried running towards me and Stefan. Damon threw the stick to Stefan, who smashed it into the man's chest. He was on his knees begging for air.

"What do you want with Elena?" Damon asked, now standing in front of me. When he didn't answer Stefan pushed the stick harder into his chest. The man gasped for air. "What do you want with Elena?" Damon asked again.

"She ... looks like Katherine." He said. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances. While the man stared intently at me.

"You knew Katherine?" Asked Damon.

"You guys thought he were the only ones ..?" He asked, laughing to himself. Stefan shoved the stick farther into his chest.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"You wouldn't remember." He said. Then Stefan looked at Damon and back to the man.

"Noah?" Stefan said, looking harder at the man. He smirked.

"You remembered." Noah said.

"Who are you working with?" Damon asked.

"You'll have to kill me." He answered. Stefan and Damon looked at one another. Stefan took the stick from Noah's chest than looked at Damon, again. He nodded his head and Stefan threw the stick right into Noah's chest. Noah began gasping for air and fell to the ground. His face grew of horror. Than his gasping stopped. I continued staring at his corpse in horror.

* * *

**Well this chapter is mostly following the episode "Unpleasantville". I tried making this chapter longer, so hope you liked that. Also, I'm sorry for deleting the chapter about three times. It wasn't uploading right, but I'm pretty sure I fixed it, hopefully. For chapter five I'll try to put it on soon. Anyways, R&R and tell me what you think so far. Thanks.**


	5. What If What I Want Makes You Sad At Me

Stefan drove me home while Damon covered up the body. It was a silent drive. Every once and awhile Stefan would glance at me from the corner of his eye. I put my head down and felt my cheeks getting hot. I kept my head down until the car came to a stop. Slowly I lifted my head and found we were parked outside of my house. I glanced at Stefan who was focusing on the house.

"Elena?" He said quietly turning his gaze to me. I stared at him in the eyes waiting for him to continue. "I'm so sorry. About everything. Getting you into this mess, lying to you .. " He trailed off. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. I sat there not sure what to do or say.

"Stefan," I said placing my hand on his knee. "You didn't get me into this mess. I was the one who wanted to go through with this. I was the one who wanted to go to the dance and be the bait. Plus, right after you told me about .. everything .. I was the one who wanted to stick around. Everything that happened tonight was because of my choice. Don't beat yourself up for something that isn't your fault, okay? I'm okay, your okay, and Damon is okay. Everything is fine." I said trying to comfort him. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. He put his hand over top of mine. Then slowly he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to mine. He put his other hand on my right cheek and twined our fingers with his other hand.

When he finally pulled away I wasn't sure what to do. A smile slowly formed on his face and it made me smile too.

"Good night Elena." He said. He kissed me again on the cheek. I opened the door quickly and shut it just as fast. I almost ran to the door. I turned around and saw him waving to me. I smiled again than walked inside. When I was inside my heart began racing. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. I slowly walked up the stairs, becoming exhausted. When I opened my bedroom door I saw someone laying down on my bed.

"Hello Elena." Damon said, smirking as always.

"Hey." I said uneasily, did he see anything that happened? "What are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I .. just .. didn't feel like going home just yet." He said sitting up and patted the bed beside him for me to go sit. I walked over but stopped in front of the bed. "I see you and your boyfriend made up .. or should I say made out?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"It was just a kiss Damon." Great, he knew. "What's it to you anyways?" I asked raising my eyebrow too.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." He said, then his eyes searched my room. "Do you know where Jonathan Gilbert's journal is?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Is that all you came here for?" I asked.

"Well that and .. " He slowly turned his head back to me. "Nope, that's all." He began to get up.

"Damon?" I asked quickly, remembering something. "Before you went to go find Jenna and Jeremy, you said you needed to tell me something when you came back. You never told me." I kept staring at him. He returned my stare for awhile than turned his back to me.

"It doesn matter now. Good night, Elena." I blinked and he was gone. '_It doesn't matter now._' kept replaying in my head. What could he have possibly needed to tell me then but didn't matter now? I decided I'd get started on my homework so I wouldn't have it on the weekend. But I was too distracted about what Damon could have needed to tell me.

When I woke up I was no longer sitting in my chair at my desk. I was in my bed covered in sheets. I shot up when I thought I saw something in the dark move. My curtains were waving in the air and my window was opened. I threw the sheets away from me and went to close the window. I heard the front door opening. I slowly walked towards the stairs and saw Jeremy. He was with a girl who had dark curly hair and big brown eyes.

"So your really going to stay?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah, my mom said we could." The girl said with a smile forming on her face.

"Anna that's great!" Jeremy said, picking Anna up in a bear hug. Anna started laughing then they began walking towards the stairs. I ran back to my room and jumped into my bed. I threw the sheets back over my head and listened to them walking into Jeremy's room. When I heard the door shut I sat up in my bed and stared at the darkness.

I woke up expecting a sore neck from falling asleep sitting up. But somehow I was laying down and hadn't even been sore one bit. I walked towards my desk and noticed my journal. I flipped through it. I looked around my room and saw my window opened. I thought I closed it last night, twice. I walked towards it and looked outside. The sun was already out and the birds were chirping. I walked towards Jeremy's room and creaked the door opened. He was asleep in his bed. No _Anna_ that I could see. She must have left after I fell asleep.

I walked downstairs and was greeted by Jenna's big smile. "Did you have fun at the dance last night?" She asked, still smiling.

"It was okay." I said. I could tell she must have had a good time.

"Did you leave early?" She asked while putting away a plate.

"Yeah, I got tired." I said, trying to sound casual. "Do you know when Jeremy left?"

"Uhm, I think he left early too, with his friend." Well she must have known who she was, maybe it was just me. "Why?"

"No reason." I said. "I'm going to go over to Stefan's." I said changing the subject and leaving the room as fast as I could. I ran upstairs and got dressed. Then I ran back downstairs and out the door, trying to avoid Jenna and not ruin her good-smiley mood.

I pulled into the driveway of the boarding house ten minutes later. I knocked on the door and waited. For some reason I was expecting Damon to answer the door. No, I _wanted _Damon to open the door. But I was a little upset when Stefan opened it and kissed me on the cheek. He held the door open for me to come in. We decided to watch a movie together in the den.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked me.

"Uh, something scary I guess." I said sitting down in the middle couch and wrapping the blanket around my legs.

"What about .. The Wrong Turn?" He asked.

"What's that one about?" I asked, I hadn't seen it yet. He read me off the back of the movie case. It sounded pretty good. I nodded and he put it in the DVD player.

We sat there while the movie started. Stefan cuddled with me under the blanket and rested his head on the back of the couch. He looked really tired. "Did you not sleep last night?" I asked him while he rubbed his eyes.

"Not very well. I was just up all night .. thinking of stuff." He said looking down at me and flashing a smile.

"Same actually." I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the beginning credits. Minutes later Stefan's breaths got soft and fainter. I looked up at him and saw his eyes closed with his mouth opened just a bit. I smiled to myself. I turned my attention back the T.V. and heard my stomach growl. I slowly got up, trying not to wake Stefan and made my way into the kitchen. I found some granola bars that Stefan had put in the cupboards for me. I grabbed one and walked back into the den. I saw Damon sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Stefan.

"This part is so nasty." Damon said staring up at me with a smirk. I went to sit back in the middle, between him and Stefan. I placed the blankets over my legs again and eyed the movie. I gasped when the mutant came behind the red head and strangled her with barbwire. I quickly looked away in disgust. Damon was right about that one. It was nasty. I opened my eyes and saw Damon staring at me and holding in a laugh.

"I told it was nasty." He said then started to chuckle. I looked back at the T.V. and tried to excuse the fact that Damon put his arm above my head. When the ending credits finally began I started to get up But Damon grabbed my arm.

"It's not finished yet." He said pointing at the T.V. I looked at it and watched the final part of the movie. An officer walked towards the burnt house. Scary music began playing and I prepared myself for what was going to happen next. Then the mutant, who was suppose to be dead, jump out in front of the officer. I still jumped and Damon laughed at me. "Now it's done." He said standing up and walking out of the room. Stefan was almost on top of me now. I slowly got up and grabbed a pillow from the chair in the corner. I placed his head underneath it and covered him up with the blanket. I turned off the T.V. and left the room.

I walked around the house and found myself in front of Damon's bedroom door. "Come in." I heard him say before I even knocked. I slowly opened the door and saw him reading a book. "Your boyfriend still asleep?" He said sourly then smirked.

"Yeah, he said he didn't get much sleep last night." I said, trying to see what he was reading. "What are you reading?" I asked. He stared at the book then at me.

"It was my mother's journal." He finally said. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Do you read it alot?" I asked. He stared at me in wonder.

"Sometimes." He finally said. He placed it down then walked towards me. He was so close I felt his warm breath on my skin.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you needed to talk to me about, the night you saved Jenna and Jeremy." I asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned away from me and disappeared. Did he really just leave? I turned around to leave the room and found Damon standing in the doorway. He had something in his hand. He walked towards me and placed my necklace around my neck. He backed away a little and looked at me. I stared at the necklace I had taken off the night of the accident, while I was angry with Stefan.

"You said you had to _tell_ me something." I said, skeptical. I folded my arms and waited for an answer.

"And I told you Elena," He said, coming closer to me, again. "That it didn't matter anymore." I stared at him angrily. Why wouldn't he just tell me? It couldn't have been that bad. I felt my phone in my pocket ringing. I reached for it and saw Jenna's name appear on the display. I answered it. She asked me to pick up some milk and bread on my way home. I hung up the phone and glanced at Damon who now positioned himself on his bed.

"Guess I'll see you later, Elena." He said smirking while placing his hands behind his head.

"Tell Stefan to call me when he wakes up, please." I left his room, closing the door behind me.

I drove to the nearest convenience store which was still a half hour drive from the boarding house. I paid for the things Jenna needed and walked back to the car. I hit every red light on my way back home. When I finally got there it was almost six o'clock. I walking towards the kitchen. "Hello Elena." Damon said with his back to me. Jenna smiled at me and took the things from my hands. She placed them on the counter. I gave her a stern look and eyed Damon. She just shrugged.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked her.

"He's upstairs, I think." Damon answered. He turned around and winked at me. "Have you talked to Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He should be here soon." I replied. The phone began ringing and Jenna ran to answer it. I looked at Damon.

"Stefan better hurry up." He said smirking. "He's going to miss family night. Then again, I don't mind filling in for him." He continued. I shook my head and smiled to myself. I walked towards the cupboards and grabbed some plates. I went towards the table but Damon stood in my way. He brushed my arm and leg while he walked by me.

"Don't do that." I said, while placing the plates on the table.

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently.

"You know what. You did that deliberatly."

"Yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the .. sink." He said gesturing towards the sink. I walked to the drawers and got out forks and knives. I placed them beside the plates and turned around to see Damon standing in front of me.

"I asked Stefan to help me with something. Can I trust him, Elena?" He asked me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I'm wearing my necklace, Damon." I said holding it up.

"I wasn't compelling you." He said as if I were losing it. "I just want you to answer honestly."

"Yes." I finally said. "But what did you ask him to help you with exactly?" I asked.

"Getting Katherine out of the tomb." He said, not looking at me. Jeremy walked into the kitchen with Jenna.

"Hey man," He gestured to Damon. He turned around and stared at him. "Wanna play a video game?" Damon nodded and put the stove on low. While he walked by me he smirked. I turned to Jenna in disbelief. She just shrugged again. Jenna leaned in closer towards me.

"He's hot."She said staring at him. I remembered what Stefan had said about vampires and their good hearing.

"Don't," I said to Jenna. "he's an _ass_." I said chuckling to myself. There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it but Damon had beat me there. Stefan stared at Damon then at me, I just shrugged, unsure of what else to do. Damon stepped outside on the porch and I followed. He looked at Stefan.

"The history teacher had the journal, he copied it. But someone took the journal from his classroom while he was getting me the copy." Stefan said, handing Damon the papers.

"So, someone took the journal you wanted me to look for?" I asked, looking at Damon. He nodded then went back to Stefan.

"Do you know who took it? Or how it got to the history teacher?" Damon asked Stefan.

"He said Jeremy gave it to him to borrow." Damon looked back into the house. He marched away from me and Stefan then walked into the house. Stefan grabbed my hand and led me into the house. Damon was sitting on the couch beside Jeremy.

"So, I heard you gave your little teacher the Gilbert journal." Damon said.

"Uh, yeah, he asked if he could take a look at it." Jeremy said, paying more attention to his video game. Damon grabbed the remote from Jeremy's hands. "Hey," Jeremy said reaching for it.

"Did you give the journal to anyone else?" Damon asked.

"No, God what is it with that journal." Damon looked at Stefan.

"Who else asked for the journal?" Damon asked.

"Anna." Jeremy said.

"You mean creepy Anna? The one you were telling me about?"

"Yeah,"

"I'd love to meet this Anna." Damon said.

"I'm meeting her at the Grill in half an hour." Jeremy said, shrugging his shoulders. Damon looked at Stefan again.

"Well, well. I was going to the Grill too. Let's carpool." Damon said. He tossed the remote on the couch and dragged Jeremy by the arm into the car. Stefan pulled me along with them. Damon began driving towards the Mystic Grill. He stopped right in front of it and demanded Jeremy to get out. Stefan helped me out of the car and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry." He whispered. I just nodded, knowing how Damon could be. I led the way into the Grill. Damon told Jeremy to wait at a table across the restaruant. Damon, Stefan, and me sat at a table near the doors. We waited twenty minutes. Then Jeremy sent me a text, '_that's her.'_ I recognized her from the other night. I nodded to Damon. He and Stefan exchanged glances.

"It couldn't be." Stefan said. Staring at her in disbelief.

"Pearl." Damon whispered under his breath. He began to stand up but Stefan pull his arm back down.

"Your going to make a scene." Stefan said. "We'll wait for them to leave then get her outside."

Damon sat back down and didn't take his eyes off of her. Anna walked towards the washroom ten minutes later. Damon stood up slowly and walked towards the washroom. I began to get up and follow him, but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Elena, your best to just stay here." Stefan said, pleading with his eyes. I looked back at the washrooms and sat back down. Five minutes passed and Anna went marching out. She looked at Stefan and glared at me with fire-fill eyes. Damon followed her out and left. Stefan slowly got up.

"We'd better get you home." He said, staring at Anna and Jeremy. I stood up with him and we walked to the car. He drove me home then kissed me good night. I got out of the car and he walked me to the door.

"What about Anna?" I asked.

"She shouldn't be a bother to you or Jeremy. She just wants her mother back." Stefan said.

"Is her mother in the tomb with the others?" I asked. Stefan nodded his head.

"I better get going. I want to be home before Damon." He leaned down and kissed my lips. Then he was gone. I walked inside and locked the door. I said good night to Jenna and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Then I walked back to my bed. A gust of wind blew through my room. I ran and closed the window. I returned to my bed and turned off my lamp. I closed my eyes. But flew them back opened when a hand clasped over my mouth.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't have this finished earlier, I've been pretty busy with school and sports. Anyways .. this chapter has a weird change of events and has a cliff-hanger I hope you all liked. Haha. Well I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites, it means so much to me. So please keep up the great reviews and hope you like it. P.S, more Damon and Elena will be coming in the near chapters. Thanks again ,**


	6. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**First of all I wanted to say sorry about not updating in awhile, but I hope this chapter will make up for that!**

* * *

I struggled with the hand. I kicked my feet and used my hands to try and pull away from my mouth. I kept struggling but the hand never budged. I felt a tear tremble down my cheek when I felt warm lips against my ear.

"If I take my hand off, promise you wont scream?" The voice said. I nodded my head and stopped struggling. Slowly the hands grip loosened and finally I was free. I got out of my bed and backed away towards the window. I stared around my room looking for the figure. Then in front of me I saw a shadow. "Elena." Damon said.

"Damon!" I said, throwing myself at him. I stared hitting him knowing it wasn't any use. He grabbed both of my hands with one of his and held them to his chest. Then with the other hand he removed a strand of hair that was caught in my mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, trying to get my hands lose. He let them go and I walked towards the light. I turned on my lamp and saw him with his back to me. "Well?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"I needed to talk to you .. about .. " He trailed off and finally turned around to face me. His face was bleach white and he had bags underneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. He was then in front of me pulling me down onto the bed. I sat down and he sat beside me. "I'm sorry that I scared you." He said looking at his hands.

"You didn't scare me." I said. He looked away and smirked. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked, getting annoyed. He turned to face me. He just stared at me.

"I just .. when I was talking to Anna. She was telling me about the tomb and how I could get inside of it .. to get Katherine." He looked at his hands.

"And .. ?" I asked. "What's the problem with that? You'd been waiting for this for over one hundred years." I said. But then I realized. What happened if he got Katherine out? Would they really just run along and have a happily ever after? Would I ever see Damon again?

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked, looking at my worried face.

"If .. when you get Katherine out .. " I stared at my hands. He kept staring at me, waiting. I took a breath and looked back into his eyes. "Will I ever see you after .. she's out?" I asked. I closed my eyes, afraid of his answer.

"What? You think I'm just going to run away and leave my brother here having the time of his life? I promised him a lifetime of misery. I don't go back on my promises. Plus, I would miss you too much." I looked at his eyes, seeing if he was telling the truth. From what I could tell, he was. I threw my hands around his neck and smiled to myself. He started laughing and I pulled away from him.

"What?" I asked. Was he lying?

"Would you really miss me?" He asked, smirking. I hugged him again.

"Yes, I would." I whispered. He held me there for longer then I expected. I felt happy inside. Like everything I needed was with me in that moment. I hadn't felt anything like this since my parents died. I closed my eyes and kept smiling. I was warmer than ever just sitting there, in Damon's arms. Then I thought. Why didn't I feel like this when I was with Stefan? We always hugged like this, but I never felt any different than hugging Jeremy or Jenna.

We both pulled away at the same time. Damon smirked at me. "So," He said laying down across my bed.

"So," I said, laying down with him. He turned onto his elbow and stared at me. I turned my head to look at his eyes. I felt my heart pounding.

"Don't get excited, Elena." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"I'm sure your heart would be beating too, if you had one." I said trying to slow my heart down.

"Whatever that means." He said under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind, your too young to understand." He said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"If you think of it, your really only a couple years older than me." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Touche." He said, sitting up and winking at me. His arm brushed off mine while he got to his feet. I felt and electric shock go through me. Then my heart went fluttering, again. He looked back at me. "Are you sure you're not having a heart attack, Elena?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." I said feeling my cheeks got hot. He walked to my desk and looked through a textbook. Then he turned around and sat down beside me. "Earlier, you were telling me about Katherine .. why were you so reluctant to talk about it?" I asked, curious. He took three breaths before finally answering me.

"When I was talking to Anna .. she said she'd already been inside the tomb." Damon said, putting his head in his hands.

"But Stefan said that Anna was here to get her mother out of the tomb." I asked, confused.

"Stefan didn't hear all of the conversation. Anna already opened the tomb. When Anna opened it she didn't .. " He trailed off. "She saw Katherine back in 1968, in England. She never was in the tomb. She never worried about finding me .. " Damon kept his head in his hands.

"Damon." I whispered. I put my hand on his back. He lifted his head and stared into my eyes.

"I wasn't sure where else to go." He said. I hugged him tightly.

"You're always welcome here." I whispered. His arms wrapped around my waist after a few seconds.

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours. His arms unwrapped themselves. I loosened my grip and found him staring into my eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek and his face slowly moved closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face while it continued to get closer. My heart began racing and braced myself for what was going to happen. His lips softly pressed against mine. He backed away and I opened my eyes. He was staring into mine then his lips crashed against mine once again, this time they didn't pull away. I put my hand on his cheek while his tangled itself into my hair. His lips were as cold as a winter day but I felt so warm I thought I was going to have heat stroke. Our lips kept crashing into each other and my hand tangled itself into his hair. His hand slipped out of my hair and his lips slowly moved away from mine. I opened my eyes and saw him touching his lips. He stared at me.

"I have to go." He whispered.

"Damon." I said, but he was already gone. I put my finger to my lips and sat on my bed in disbelief. I was in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Okay, I must say I was jumping up and down while writing this. I hope you guys liked the Delena, like I promised. Anyways again I'm sorry for not uploading in awhile I have had a lot of stuff going on with school, sports, and graduation coming up. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track soon. The next chapter will either be on this week, I'll try getting it on before the weekend. Hope you guys liked it and keep sending in your comments, I'd love to hear what you have to say! Please R&R, thanks !**


	7. Use to Come So Easy

I was still confused as I woke up the next morning. I heard the front door open, then close. It must have been Jeremy, Jenna was probably already at work. I slowly got up from my bed when I heard my phone ringing.

"Stefan." I breathed. I slowly pressed answer and held the phone up to my ear. "Hey." I said.

"Good morning." Stefan said, on the other end. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me today?" He asked. I went to go sit on my bed, thinking about my encounter with Damon last night. I guess Stefan didn't find out, or Damon didn't tell him.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at twelve?" He said, ecstatic.

"Okay."

"Elena?" Stefan asked, sounding worried. "Is everything okay?" Did he know about mine and Damon's kiss? No .. I'm just being paranoid.

"No. I'm fine, just woke up. I'm still a little tired, didn't sleep well last night." I said, trying to cover up my uncomfort.

"Alright, I'll see you in a hour then?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, I'll be ready." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock already. Great. I quickly went into the shower. When I got back out someone was sitting on my bed. "Damon?" I asked, confused. I held my towel tighter, feeling awkward. Damon was looking down at his hands. When he looked up and noticed I was in a towel he slowly got up.

"I'm sorry, bad timing I see." He started walking towards the window.

"Damon! Wait!" I called after him. He stopped where he was with his back to me. "Just let me get dressed, I'll be out in a second." I grabbed my clothes off my dresser and ran into the bathroom, changing as fast as I could. When I came back out I was shocked when I saw Damon still standing with his back to me. "Damon?" I asked. He still didn't move. I walked up to his side. "Damon?" I repeated. "Are you okay?"

"No." He said, walking towards my bed. "Remember before I left .. to get Jeremy and Jenna?" I nodded my head.

"You said you had to tell me something when you got back." I said, walking towards him.

"Yeah." He said. "I was going to tell you .." He got to his feet and took my hands in his. "Elena ... I love you." I felt my heart stop. My jaw dropped to the floor and my whole body went limp. He slowly moved closer to me. I felt his warm breath against my skin. He slowly moved his head forwards and closed his eyes. I closed mine too and took a breath. His lips softly touched mine. He put my hands around his neck and his arms around my waist. His kiss became more fierce. Then he kissed my cheeks and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry, Elena." I pulled away and looked at his face.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For this .. " He said, kissing me again. "For everything." He whispered. I pulled his face back to mine and I crashed my lips on his. My hand tangled into his hair and his arm went back around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Then he went still. I pulled away and looked at his shocked expression. He wasn't looking at me. I turned around to see what caught his attention, only find find the other Salvatore standing in my doorway. He looked hurt. I untangled myself from Damon and turned to look at him. He was looking at me with pain filled eyes. I stepped closer to him. But his attention turned from me to Damon, then he wasn't in front of me. I heard a crack behind me and saw my lamp on the ground. Damon was on the ground with Stefan hovering over top of him. He kept punching him. I ran towards them.

"Stefan!" I shouted. Tears flew from my eyes. "Stefan! Stop! Please, stop!" I kept screaming. I took another step closer. I watched Stefan throw another punch into Damon's nose. I looked at Damon. His nose looked disoriented and there was blood everywhere. I looked into his eyes. They were peering into mine. He smiled at me. Why wasn't he fighting back? "Damon." I whimpered. The tears kept coming from my eyes and Damon slowly moved his lips. "I love you." He mouthed to me. I shook my head. "No, no, no!" I screamed. I looked at Stefan again and I ran towards him. I tried pushing him, kicking him, punching him, everything I could. Finally Stefan got off of Damon and paced around my room.

"Do you know how much I love you!" Stefan screamed at me, his face changing. I glanced at Damon who kept smiling at me. Then I stared at Stefan. He was right in front of my face. "Do you know what I had to do to be with you!" He hollard. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I whispered, feeling the tears streaming down my face. He kept looking between me and Damon. Damon slowly got to his feet and walked cautiously towards Stefan with his arm extended.

"Stefan .. " Damon said. Stefan slowly relaxed his muscles and his face started the change back to normal. Damon put his arms around his brother and he signaled for me to leave. I slowly retreated from my room. I ran downstairs and dialed Bonnie's number. I heard a crash upstairs.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! Please listen to me. Come here no-" The line went dead. The phone was out of my hand and there was a stinging pain on my neck. I screamed as loud as I could. Everything went black. I kept screaming and screaming. I started feeling light headed. Then I saw the car accident with my parents. I saw their coffins being berried. I saw Stefan holding me close, and kissing me for the first time. I saw Damon almost dieing in Georgia. I saw Damon kissing me and telling me he loved me.

"I love you Damon." I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long to update, I've been working on another story, and I got really caught up in it. Anyways, so Stefan caught Damon and Elena! Haha, this isn't the last chapter, but it is getting very close to the end. I'll probably have it posted soon. Maybe by tomorrow or even tonight. Please R&R tell me what you think. And sorry if the ending is a little confusing. Main point is that Elena is having flashbacks. Then she says to herself, hoping Damon with hear, that she loves him. Okay? Good!**


	8. Seventeen Forever

"Elena!" I heard someone screaming. Damon. I tried to answer his voice, but I couldn't. Everywhere was black. I could feel him holding my hand. I tried moving my fingers to let him know I was still alive. I couldn't feel any part of my body. "Elena! Come on! Your not leaving without saying goodbye to Jenna or Jeremy. Your not leaving me!" He started yelling. My neck was still hurting. Then something was on my mouth. "I'm sorry Elena." I heard Damon whimper. It tasted like .. blood. But it tasted .. good. I kept shoving it down my throat then I could feel my hand. I tried opening my eyes. I saw a blurry figure hovering above me.

"Damon?" I whispered. He took his hand away from my mouth. I went to touch my neck and felt my soft skin. I tried sitting up. Damon helped me. He sat me in his lap.

"Elena." He whispered, with his face burried in my hair. "I'm so sorry." He said. I looked around the kitchen. Then I noticed a body. I started panicking. Damon kept whimpering. "He was trying to .. " He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to calm him down. I dug my face into his neck, not wanting to see anything. "He was going to .. he didn't .. have any .. control." Damon kept repeating.

"Shhhh." I said, trying to hold back my tears. All this time he said how he hated his brother, I knew he wasn't telling the truth. I was regretting that this is how I was able to find out the truth. We sat holding each other. Damon eventually got up and led me into the living room. He set me on the couch.

"You need some rest." He said, he looked horrible. Like he hadn't fed in years. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and grabbed the blanket on the couch to cover me up. He left the room. I turned into my pillow and began to scream. Why was this happening to me! Why did I have to be like Katherine. Damon was back in five minutes. He slipped on the couch and under the blankets with me. He held me close and I listened to his quite breathing.

"Damon?" I asked him. "Am I like Katherine?" Damon turned his head to my face and stared intently into my eyes.

"No." He said. "Don't think for two seconds that anything that happened tonight was your fault."

"It was though." I said. Damon kept looking at me.

"No it wasn't." He said, sternly. "And thats enough of the conversation." He pulled me close to his chest and we fell asleep.

* * *

"Damon!" I screamed. I kept running with tears forming in my eyes, I was laughing too hard. Damon caught up to me and swipped me off the ground. He kissed me on the lips and let go of me. He was out of sight. I started wondering around the forest searching for him. Then I saw her. She looked just like me but she had curly hair and was one inch taller.

"So we finally meet." Katherine said. She took a step closer to me. Then I felt the burning in my throat. I screamed as loud as I could for Damon. The blood was gushing from my body.

"Elena!" I heard Damon, in the distance. I still felt the blood running from my neck. "Elena!" Damon said, by my side.

"Katherine," I whispered. I could tell I'd lost a lot of blood. Damon kept hollering at me.

"Elena!" He shouted again.

"Elena, Elena, Elena." Katherine said. I opened my eyes to see her coming out of the trees. Damon stood up and his face began changing states.

"You bitch!" He screamed at her. He jumped at her but she grabbed him by the neck.

"I made you." She said, staring at him. "I can kill you, just as easy." She tightened her grip on his neck. She looked over at me. "I see since I wasn't here, you had to go after the next best thing, huh?" She asked, smiling in my direction. Damon snapped her wrist and swiped me up from the ground. We were flying through the forest. The tress rushing by us. He put me down and kissed my lips.

"I love you." Then he was gone. I tried following him into the forest but I fell. My head began to ache. I saw stars floating above my head. I tried to turn onto my stomach to get up. But something was on top of me. Something was on my mouth forcing blood into my system. I tried to get it away from me, but I wasn't strong enough.

"When you love someone forever," Katherine said, pulling me to my feet. "You have to live forever." I saw Damon come through the trees, he looked at me with a hurt expression. I heard a crack. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied, I got the chapter up today ****and sorry for the terrible ending, I wasn't sure what to do. **** Okay so for anyone who might find this very confusing here you go; Damon killed Stefan because he was going to kill Elena, but he was sad, of course, because he really did love his brother. Then he left to get rid of the body blah blah blah. Then a few months later, Damon and Elena were hanging out in the forest when Katherine showed up. She bit Elena's neck then Damon found her. Elena tried telling Damon that Katherine is back, then Katherine came in through the trees. Damon takes Elena away from there and sets her down so he can go and kill Katherine, but Katherine finds Elena and gives Elena her blood. Then when Damon comes through the trees Katherine killed Elena. But Elena had Katherine's blood in her system which means .. ! Well I hope you guys liked it. I might do a squeal, maybe not. Please R&R and thanks so much for all of the support during this story! **


End file.
